Geständnisse
by Scarlet Skyline
Summary: Bunny schreibt einen Brief an Seiya.


Erneut setzte Bunny ihren rosanen Kugelschreiber auf ein unbeschriebenes weißes Blatt auf, verfasste einige Zeilen und ließ den Bogen dann mit einem verzweifelten Seufzen zu dem Haufen zerknüllter Papiere zu Boden fallen, der sich mittlerweile zu ihren Füßen angesammelt hatte.

Sie stützte ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen ab und sah schließlich zu dem frischen Bogen Papier herab, der von ihren Tränen durchtränkt wurde. Erschrocken richtete sich auf, wusch sich die letzten Tränen aus den Augen und nahm ihren Kugelschreiber erneut zur Hand.  
Skeptisch blickte sie zu dem nassen Bogen herab und seufzte laut auf. Wie oft hatte sie sich das hier schon vorgenommen, wie oft wollte sie ihre Gefühle schon zu Papier bringen und wie oft hatte sie kläglich versagt?  
Unzählige Male sagte sie zu sich selbst und wendete ihren Blick schließlich zu ihrer Kommode. Augenblicklich lächelte sie, denn seit kurzem stand dort ein neues Bild.  
Glücklich lächelte Bunny in die Kamera. Ja, an diesen Tag konnte sie sich noch genau erinnern. An diesem Tag hatten Seiya und sie das Spiel gewonnen und Minako hatte ein Bild geschossen.  
Seiya hob die glücklich lachende Bunny in die Luft.  
Ein Jahr war seither vergangen.

_Seiya,  
wolltest du mich nicht besuchen kommen? Schon ein Jahr ist vergangen und du _  
Bunnys Tränen ließen die letzten Buchstaben verwischen  
_bist nicht wieder hier gewesen..Hast du mich etwa vergessen? _  
Diese Worte hatten Bunny so viel Überwindung gekostet, aber sie kreisten schon seit langen in ihrem Kopf umher. Konnte Seiya sie wirklich vergessen haben?  
_Ich kann gut verstehen, wenn du nicht mehr hier her zurückkehren möchtest..Ich war ziemlich egoistisch  
Aber in letzter Zeit, da habe ich viel nachgedacht und auch wenn du diesen Brief niemals lesen wirst, so weiß ich doch, dass du stolz auf mich sein wirst.  
Schon damals habe ich Gefühle für dich gehabt, in deiner Nähe war ich immer so glücklich und unbeschwert..  
Und dann bist du fortgegangen _  
Wieder einmal konnte Bunny ihre Tränenflut nicht zurückhalten, der Gedanke an Seiya schmerzte sie so sehr, ließ ihr Herz zu Eis gefrieren und gleichzeitig im heißen Feuer verbrennen. Schniefend setzte sie ihren Kugelschreiber erneut auf dem durchnässten Papier auf  
_Alles war auf einmal so anders..ich habe dich nie zu schätzen gewusst, ich habe es nie zugegeben Seiya, aber ich habe dich wirklich sehr gemocht, so sehr.  
Ich hoffe, dass du das weißt!  
Na ja, wie Rei schon immer gesagt hat, manchmal bin ich einfach ziemlich schwer von Begriff. Aber es lag nicht nur daran, nein, ich habe an Chibiusa gedacht. Ich wollte ihr Leben nicht aufs Spiel setzten. Ich habe gedacht, dass meine Gefühle für dich nur freundschaftlich waren und dass ich, wenn Mammoru zu mir zurückkehrt, wieder mit ihm glücklich sein kann.  
Weißt du, nach deiner Abreise konnte ich nicht mehr schlafen und nicht mehr essen. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?_  
Laut schluchzend lachte Bunny auf und verwusch auch diese Zeilen mit ihren Tränen.  
_Anfangs wusste ich nicht, warum ich so unglücklich war, aber dann hat Luna mir eure CD gebracht. Manchmal weiß sie einfach viel besser um mich Bescheid als ich selbst!  
Immer und immer wieder höre ich eure Musik, höre deine Stimme und wünsche mir dich noch ein letztes Mal zu sehen. Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie ich zu dir kommen könnte, ich würde jeden Weg auf mich nehmen um dich noch einmal zu sehen. Um dieses Lied noch einmal aus deinem Mund zu hören. Ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass du dieses Lied noch ein letztes Mal für mich singst.  
Na ja, du hast wohl ziemlich viel zu tun nicht wahr? Ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass du zu beschäftigt bist, um hier her zu kommen..ich möchte doch, dass du mich besuchen kommst. Aber warum solltest du auch zu mir zurückkehren? Als du hier warst war alles zwischen uns Beiden so kompliziert..  
Seiya, ich liebe dich _

Schweigend faltete Bunny den mittlerweile unleserlichen Brief zusammen, steckte ihn in einen Umschlag und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf die Vorderseite, auf der Seiyas Adresse fein säuberlich aufgeschrieben war.  
Wie sehr sie sich wünschte, dass Seiya noch in Tokio leben würde.  
Seufzend stand sie auf und legte den Brief zu den unzähligen Anderen, die sie seit seiner Abreise verfasst hatte. Tränen standen in ihren Augen, als sie auf den großen Karton herabblickte, der fast keinen Platz mehr für weitere Briefe bot.

"Wirst du mich jemals wieder besuchen kommen?" flüsterte sie und ließ sich, nachdem sie den Karton wieder unter ihrem Bett hatte verschwinden lassen, auf ihrer Fensterbank nieder um den wunderschönen Sternenhimmel zu betrachten.  
Wie jeden Abend fragte sie sich, wo wohl Seiyas Heimatplanet lag, ob er weit von hier entfernt seine Bahnen drehte und ob sie ihn jemals zu Gesicht bekommen würde.

"Search for your Love" begann sie leise den Text des Liedes mitzusummen, der von den Kopfhörern aus ihren Ohren kam und der auf ihrem ganzen Körper eine angenehme Gänsehaut verbreitete.


End file.
